


Pumpkin-Spiced Shenanigans

by Bvffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, How Do I Tag, M/M, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvffy/pseuds/Bvffy
Summary: It's Halloween at Hogwarts and the school is alive with activity, but Harry plans to spend it alone with Draco, in the Room of Requirement.





	Pumpkin-Spiced Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to write for a Halloween special, so I settled on Drarry because who doesn't love that? I hope I've got it right because this is my first time writing Drarry (or any m/m ship), meaning I wouldn't blame you if you thought it was crap.
> 
> Anyway, happy Halloween & happy reading!

Autumn came to Hogwarts in a gust of pumpkin scented wind, bringing with it the crunch of fallen leaves under foot and the building anticipation for Halloween. The castle grounds were quickly deserted as a bitter chill spread through the air. The castle fires would start crackling, occasionally spitting sparks of gold that heated the stone walls and welcomed the students into a warm embrace.

Outside, the wind would howl through every crack and crevice, rattling the windows and whipping at bare tree branches. Every so often, classroom doors would groan on their hinges, although Harry suspected that might not be the wind, but rather the doing of Peeves, whose festive spirit was frightening (and not just figuratively). Many first years had fallen victim to one of his infamous pranks and scares, screaming when he would jump out at them and shout “BOO!”

It wasn’t just Peeves either. Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to make this year “the best Halloween Hogwarts had ever seen”. While Hermione had immediately began chastising them about it, Harry decided it was probably smarter to stay out of their way.

Unlike everyone else, Harry wasn’t a huge fan of Halloween. He used to spend the day locked in his closet, listening to Dudley and his friends make themselves sick on sweets. Then, when night time came, they would go out to into the town, only returning when their bags were full to the brim. Harry always suspected they stole half the sweets from other kids who were too terrified to stand up for themselves.

Sometimes, he would wait until Aunt Petunia left the room, and sneak out to the giant bowl of sweets and chocolates she kept by the door for the Trick or Treaters. Never taking too much to avoid suspicion, since she never let him take any for himself. If she ever caught him, it would be a month locked in his closet.

The others didn’t seem to understand this. Not when Hogwarts would throw a feast and let Harry eat as much as he possibly could. They didn’t understand why the decorations didn’t make him smile, or the ghosts make him laugh. It just wasn’t the same as going out late on an October night dressed as someone he wasn’t to eat sweets and have fun.  
Halloween had been ruined for him in the years he’d spend isolated under those stairs.

There was only one person who seemed to understand his reluctance to get involved in the Halloween celebrations, and that was Malfoy. The other boy had been sitting alone in an empty corridor Halloween night in their second year when Harry first found him. It was sat there, watching the moon slowly drift across the sky, that they truly connected with each other.

Malfoy had told him stories about his family that had Goosebumps rising up Harry’s arms. At the thought of living with a father like Lucius Malfoy, he finally understood why Draco was the way he was, and why he had also come to despise Halloween just as much as Harry did.

One thing had let to another, and now, as Harry walked past floating pumpkins and partying portraits, four years later, he couldn’t wait for Halloween night. But first, he had to make it through the annual Halloween feast – which wouldn’t have been too hard if Draco hadn’t spent most if it smirking at him from the Slytherin table.

His sausage and mash was suddenly a lot harder to concentrate on when he could feel the gaze of the other boy on him all evening. There was something satisfying about it, but also infuriating because he just wanted this feast to be over so they could start their plans for the night. They did it every year and it never got old for Harry.

When Dumbledore finally dismissed them with a flourishing speech, he was one of the first people on his feet, searching the mass of black cloaks for blonde hair and a green Slytherin tie. Hermione gave him an odd look, but didn’t question it. By now, she had noticed Harry’s strange absences and was perceptive enough to put two and two together. Unfortunately, Ron was a little bit more oblivious to Harry dating Malfoy and Hermione had decided that she would keep it a secret until Harry was ready to tell them.  
Although she couldn’t help but roll her eyes when Harry dashed off into the crowd of exiting students. He couldn’t be any more obvious if he tried.

“Where the bloody hell is he going?” asked Ron with a frown.

Hermione fought back an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know, but you promised me a game of wizard’s chess. Come on.” If there was one thing that could distract Ron, it was a good game of wizard’s chess.

Harry darted out into the corridor, but still couldn’t spot Draco. He decided to just make his way to their meeting point and wait for him there. The corridors were, for the most part, deserted of students. A few odd stragglers roamed around, but most preferred the comfort of a warm Common Room and comfortable bed.

He reached the Room of Requirement without raising suspicion. Thankfully not running into either Snape or Filch on his way, which really was a miracle considering how much they both despised him. He hadn’t seen Draco either, so he must have been caught up in the gaggle of students leaving the Great Hall.

Smiling slightly, knowing he would beat Draco for once, he paced back and forth in front of the room’s entrance. This had been their tradition since third year, back when Draco had accidentally stumbled across it while needing a quiet place to study. Ever since, it had always been their go-to place when they wanted to meet in absolute secret. Which was usually a lot.

It was also where they went every Halloween night. Draco openly refused to call it a date night (“Don’t be ridiculous, Potter”), but Harry called it that anyway; and he knew Draco secretly loved it when he did. The small smile he would get whenever he mentioned it was a good enough indication of that.

He opened his eyes, watching as the door slowly formed. Swirls of metal laced around each other to create an intricate pattern, until the door stood strong before him. It still amazed him and he loved watching it build itself. But it didn’t compare to the room itself.

The door opened soundlessly for him and he stepped inside. Harry broke out into a big smile at the sight he was greeted with, taking in every little detail. The room he had walked into was relatively small, but not so small that it was cramped. Rather, there was a blazing fire in a hearth before an old, stuffed couch that warmed the room considerably. Between the fire and the couch was an orange mat, a wooden coffee table placed on top of it. Two steaming cups of pumpkin spiced latte sat on coasters along with a large bowl of sweets and chocolates.

Sitting on the couch, watching him closely, was Draco. He was folding an empty wrapper in his hands, which Harry had quickly picked up on as being a nervous habit. Another thing he ever would have known about Draco if they hadn’t sat together that Halloween night. “Do you like it?” he asked.

Draco always imagined something different each year. Last year, there had been a dance floor because Draco decided he was going to teach Harry how to dance “without stepping on my toes.” At first, Harry had been very hesitant about it, but by the end he was grinning from ear to ear, flying around the dance floor was Draco wrapped up in his arms.

This year, it was perfect. Everything felt homely and safe, just what Harry was in need of. “I love it,” he replied softly. He moved to the couch, shifting Draco’s legs out of the way so he could sit down next to him. A worn copy of Quidditch Through the Ages was lying on the coffee table and Harry smiled fondly at it.

It was only known by a few that Draco loved to sketch, and when Harry looked over, there was his sketchpad resting on the arm of the couch. “What are you drawing?” Harry asked.

Draco thought for a moment. Then he smirked, shifting positions so that his back was lying against Harry’s side and his head was resting on his shoulder. “I’d like to draw this,” he said, “us, in here, with each other.”

Harry loved when Draco was soft with him, especially when it was just the two of them. But he also loved teasing him about it. “Are you going soft on me, Malfoy?”

The shift in air was palpable and before Harry could think, Draco had turned around and pushed Harry against the arm of the couch. He hovered just above Harry, his breath hot against his neck. “Am I, Potter?” he asked quietly against his ear.

Harry’s breathing hitched at the contact, shivers running down his spine at the way Draco’s hands were pinning his wrists to his sides. When Draco was soft, it was alluring, but when he turned dominant, it was arousing. And very hard to resist.

“Maybe I need some convincing.” Harry knew where his comment would lead and he moaned softly as Draco’s grip on his wrists tightened while his lips brushed the bear skin of Harry’s neck.

Moving up slowly, Draco placed gentle kisses along Harry’s jawline until he reached the corner of his mouth. He connected their lips, resisting the urge to smirk as Harry chased after the kiss, drawing it deeper.

There was something mesmerizing about the way Draco kissed. It was soft, but heated all at once, full of passion and Harry lived for each one. Above him, Draco shifted slightly, placing his knee in between his legs. Harry moaned again, pushing up into Draco, graving more.

But then Draco was suddenly pulling away, shifting to sit on the opposite end of the couch. He smirked, eyes glinting in the firelight. “Convinced now, Potter?”

Harry gawked back at him. “That’s not fair,” he stuttered indignantly.

“We have all night,” Draco said, shrugging, “I’d rather get this drawing done first – while you still look presentable.”

He winked, that all too knowing smirk still in place as he propped his sketchbook against his legs. In one swift movement, he’d grabbed a pencil and started making gentle strokes across the page. His expression changed almost instantly, replacing the smirk with a look of content. 

Glancing around the room back to the book lying on the coffee table, Harry decided that he could wait just a little while. So, grabbing the book and a caramel chocolate, he settled down next to Draco and decided that maybe Halloween wasn’t so bad if he could spend all of them like this.


End file.
